Sinister 2
Sinister 2 is a 2015 American supernatural horror film directed by Ciarán Foy and written by Scott Derrickson and C. Robert Cargill. It is a sequel to the 2012 film Sinister. Storyline Plot A young mother and her twin sons move into a rural house that's marked for death. Genres * Horror * Mystery * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 14 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Germany) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 16 (Hungary) * 16 (Ireland) * 15 (Ireland) (DVD rating) * VM14 (Italy) * R15+ (Japan) * N-16 (Lithuania) * 18 (Malaysia) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * R-16 (Philippines) * I.M.-18 (Romania) * NC16 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 18 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * R-12 (Taiwan) * 15 (Thailand) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Sinister 2 2015 poster 1.jpg Sinister 2 2016 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Sinister 2 2016 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Sinister 2 2015 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Sinister 2 2015 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Ciarán Foy Writing Credits * Scott Derrickson (written by) and * C. Robert Cargill (written by) * Scott Derrickson (based on characters created by) and * C. Robert Cargill (based on characters created by) Cast * James Ransone - Ex-Deputy So and So * Shannyn Sossamon - Courtney Collins * Robert Daniel Sloan - Dylan Collins (as Robert Sloan) * Dartanian Sloan - Zach Collins * Lea Coco - Clint Collins * Tate Ellington - Dr. Stomberg * John Beasley - Father Rodriguez * Lucas Jade Zumann - Milo * Jaden Klein - Ted * Laila Haley - Emma * Caden Marshall Fritz - Peter * Olivia Rainey - Catherine * Nicholas King - Bughuul (as Nick King) * Michael B. Woods - The Creeper (as Michael Woods) * Tory O. Davis - Security Guard Producers * Jason Blum (producer) * Rian Cahill (associate producer) * Kaylene Carlson (co-producer) * Bailey Conway (co-executive producer) * Phillip Dawe (co-producer) * Scott Derrickson (producer) * Gerard DiNardi (co-producer) * Brian Kavanaugh-Jones (executive producer) * Charles Layton (executive producer) * Xavier Marchand (executive producer) * James Moran (co-producer) * Nora Mullally (music department / legal services) * Couper Samuelson (executive producer) * Jeanette Volturno (co-producer) (as Jeanette Volturno-Brill) * Howard Young (line producer: Los Angeles) (as Howie Young) Details Countries * USA * UK Language * English Release Dates * August 19, 2015 (France) * August 20, 2015 (Colombia) * August 20, 2015 (Denmark) * August 20, 2015 (Hungary) * August 20, 2015 (Kuwait) * August 20, 2015 (Republic of Macedonia) * August 20, 2015 (Netherlands) * August 20, 2015 (Russia) * August 20, 2015 (Singapore) * August 20, 2015 (Uruguay) * August 21, 2015 (Canada) * August 21, 2015 (Estonia) * August 21, 2015 (Finland) * August 21, 2015 (UK) * August 21, 2015 (Ireland) * August 21, 2015 (Lithuania) * August 21, 2015 (Norway) * August 21, 2015 (Poland) * August 21, 2015 (Sweden) * August 21, 2015 (USA) * August 26, 2015 (Belgium) * August 27, 2015 (Argentina) * August 27, 2015 (Austria) * August 27, 2015 (Peru) * August 28, 2015 (Pakistan) * August 28, 2015 (Taiwan) * September 1, 2015 (Indonesia) * September 3, 2015 (Brazil) * September 3, 2015 (Chile) * September 3, 2015 (Italy) * September 3, 2015 (Mexico) * September 3, 2015 (Serbia) * September 9, 2015 (Philippines) * September 17, 2015 (Germany) * November 6, 2015 (Spain) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - April 9, 2015 * Trailer 2 - July 10, 2015 Home Media Release Dates * December 28, 2015 (UK) (DVD) * December 28, 2015 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * January 12, 2016 (USA) (DVD) * January 12, 2016 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Sinister 2 grossed $54.1 million worldwide on a $10 million budget. Critical response The film has a 5.3 rating on IMDb and a 15% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Entertainment One (presents) * IM Global (in association with) * Blumhouse Productions * Steady Aim * Alliance Films * Automatik * Tank Caterpillar Distributors * Entertainment One (2015) (Belgium) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2015) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2015) (UK) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2015) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Gramercy Pictures (2015) (USA) (theatrical) * Koch Media (2015) (Italy) (theatrical) * Wild Bunch (2015) (France) (theatrical) * Wild Bunch (2015) (Germany) (theatrical) * Batrax Entertainment (2015) (Non-US) (all media) * Film & TV House (2015) (Non-US) (all media) * GEM Entertainment (2015) (Non-US) (all media) * Entertainment One (2015) (UK) (DVD) * Entertainment One (2015) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2016) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2016) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * S.O.T.A. FX (makeup effects: Bughuul) (as Sota F/X) * Legion Studios (visual effects) * Cause+FX Visual Effects (supporting visual effects) (as Cause+FX) * Temprimental Films (visual effects) * G2 (visual effects) (uncredited) Technical Specs Runtime * 97 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Follows * Sinister (2012) Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2015 films